PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Eloc Jcg
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Eloc Jcg (talk • ) :User:Eloc Jcg declined the nomination. Because he has consistently demonstrated his total lack of respect for policy and how better can one ignore policy than as a sysop(besides as a bcrat)? [[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:26, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Naw.. — ク Eloc ' 04:28, 29 December 2007 (EST) Support # I am a menace to society. I am proving this by supporting Eloc. In before wtf? '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę 01:39, 30 December 2007 (EST) #^^ --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:56, 30 December 2007 (EST) # I don't give a damn about this website, so... sure. Tanaric 03:36, 2 January 2008 (EST) #''(your vote here)'' Oppose #'Oppose' Admins are expected to have a strong knowledge of GW if they are active in voting/vote removal and have a good sense of right and wrong. Eloc's common sense is rather lacking, and he has a strong tendency to instigate. He is not a very well-respected user, and has caused more chaos than good for the wiki. His voting is... questionable at times, giving little to none or outright strange reasons for his votes. Making Eloc an admin would surely bring the wiki nowhere but down. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid']] 04:32, 29 December 2007 (EST) #"Because he has consistently demonstrated his total lack of respect for policy." Lord Belar 11:04, 29 December 2007 (EST) # [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 11:08, 29 December 2007 (EST) #See Lord Belar's vote. --20pxGuildof 11:12, 29 December 2007 (EST) #False red link in his sig. It leads to an actual page. -- Armond Warblade 15:39, 29 December 2007 (EST) # [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:22, 29 December 2007 (EST) #Same reason he was nominated [[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 16:28, 29 December 2007 (EST) #wtf? - Rawrawr 19:18, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:wtf? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:19, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::wtf? — Skakid HoHoHo 19:20, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::wtf? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:20, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::wtf? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:21, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::wtf? - Rawrawr 19:22, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::wtf? ~~ 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:21, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::wtf? - [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 19:25, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::wtf? — Skakid HoHoHo 19:31, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::: wtf? - Krowman 19:39, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::wtf? - Krowman 19:42, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:46, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::wtf? -- Napalm Flame #:::::::::::::wtf? - Rawrawr 19:49, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::::wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:50, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::wtf? -- Napalm Flame #::::::::::::::::wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:54, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::::wtf?----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:18, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::::::::wtf?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:29, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::::::wtf? --Punjab #::::::::::::::::::::wtf?- [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:45, 25 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::::::::wtf? — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid']] 16:31, 29 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::::::::::::wtf? [[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 16:32, 29 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::::::::wtf? - Rawrawr 19:18, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::::::::::wtf? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:19, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::::::wtf? — Skakid HoHoHo 19:20, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::::::::wtf? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:20, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::::wtf? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:21, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::::::wtf? - Rawrawr 19:22, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::::wtf? ~~ 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:21, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::::::wtf? - [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 19:25, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::::wtf? — Skakid HoHoHo 19:31, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::: wtf? - Krowman 19:39, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::::wtf? - Krowman 19:42, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::::::wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:46, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::::wtf? -- Napalm Flame #::::::::wtf? - Rawrawr 19:49, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::::::wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:50, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::::wtf? -- Napalm Flame #:::::wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:54, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::::wtf?----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:18, 24 December 2007 (EST) #:::wtf?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:29, 24 December 2007 (EST) #::wtf? --Punjab #:wtf?- [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:45, 25 December 2007 (EST) #wtf? — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid']] 16:31, 29 December 2007 (EST) #:wtf is right. — ク Eloc ' 16:38, 29 December 2007 (EST) #::wtf? stop making edits before me! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt]] -_- 16:41, 29 December 2007 (EST) #:::no u —ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę 01:38, 30 December 2007 (EST) #::::no u — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid']] 01:44, 30 December 2007 (EST) #:::::no u Lord Belar 15:37, 30 December 2007 (EST) # No. Scourge 01:45, 30 December 2007 (EST) #No. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:55, 30 December 2007 (EST) #What Armond said. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:09, 30 December 2007 (EST) #:Wtf? — ク Eloc ' 05:50, 31 December 2007 (EST) #::wtf..?19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt]] -_- 11:22, 31 December 2007 (EST) #:::Armond said False red link in his sig. It leads to an actual page. Wtf does he mean by that? — ク Eloc ' 18:06, 31 December 2007 (EST) #::::He means you would be better placed if you had a sig like mine. Userpages ftl. Lord of all tyria 18:07, 31 December 2007 (EST) #::::False red link = red link that goes to an actual page. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:33, 31 December 2007 (EST) #I expect sysops to have brains.Bob fregman 21:14, 31 December 2007 (EST) # Oppose. Accepting the RFA after the nice introduction gives the reason for this oppose.. poke | talk 21:06, 1 January 2008 (EST) #I'm tempted to vote support just because... you know. ;) but I'm trying to take this seriously, so no, no support. -- (gem / talk) 21:11, 1 January 2008 (EST) #:You take this seriously? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #:::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #::::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #:::::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #::::::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #:::::::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #::::::::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #:::::::::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) #— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:43, 1 January 2008 (EST) #no way.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:14, 1 January 2008 (EST) # Not after that BAAWWWWWfest over Armond's vote on GWW. --71.229.204.25 03:40, 2 January 2008 (EST) # Fuck life and it's RFAs — ク Eloc ' 04:19, 2 January 2008 (EST) Neutral #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate]] 23:34, 31 December 2007 (EST) #''(your vote here)'' :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Eloc Jcg Eloc Jcg